


Scars

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [15]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Recovery, Scars, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: There’s the mental scars that people have - things that they want to forget, but will never leave them. Then there are physical ones. Ones that everyone can see on a person’s skin, more obvious the deeper they cut.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning ig : the charas in this fic were kidnapped and tortured. this is after the fact, in the hospital.

Sometimes people obtained scars that they really aren’t meant to have. People get into accidents, or do something stupid that only cause harm. That harm gives shapes in forms in different manners. There’s the mental scars that people have - things that they want to forget, but will never leave them. Then there are physical ones. Ones that everyone can see on a person’s skin, more obvious the deeper they cut. 

Why, you may as, is Jayden thinking about this? Because at this very moment he was seated up in a hospital bed, blue eyes empty of any emotion. It hasn’t seem to hit him yet that he and Dallas, his best friend, were safe from the danger they had been in. His parents were seated beside the bed, his mother talking quietly to him while his father ran a hand through his hair, asking him questions.

Do you need water?

How about food my you’ve gotten thin. 

Does something hurt? 

What happened? 

Jayden blinked at that last one, seeming to finally lift his head and look around. Everything was bright compared to the basement they had been locked inside. “Where is she?” He asked after a moment, blinking and looking towards his mother. She looked at him before offering a smile, reaching to softly take his hand. Of course he comes to and asks about Dallas first.

“She’s...in surgery still. Her uhm...her eye is...they couldn’t find it in the house, they couldn’t get anything out of the man who hurt you two..” Mrs. Portman shook her head, blue eyes looking back toward Jayden’s with concern. 

He didn’t want to tell her about how he had been forced to … no he couldn’t even think about that. Part of him wished he would forget all the things that happened, but here he was, for some reason able to remember it all too much. Isn’t it supposed to be the opposite? When you go through trauma you’re supposed to forget that’s what everyone said. Yet here he was, staring off into space afraid that he would wake up from a dream with Ayden’s hands moving down his body, Dallas chained in the corner unable to help. 

Suddenly his dad’s hand was on his cheek, thumb wiping at tears he didn’t realize were moving down his face. “Buddy it’s okay. She’s fine. Just...the eye was her major injury. You’re both really bruised and beat, but they wanted to make sure there was no infections and at least make sure there couldn’t be one.” In other words they were probing around his friends head because they were worried. Her eye was gone. That no good piece of shit cut it straight from her head. Hell, Jayden could hear the screams in the back of his mind still. 

Silence took over the small group, Jayden letting his parents sit on the edges of the bed to stroke his hair and calm him down. Hours later he was shook awake, not even realized he had fallen asleep. Jayden tiredly opened his eyes (shocking there was no nightmares, but he was sure that was the last peaceful sleep he would have) to see Dallas sitting on a bed beside him. Immediately he burst into tears, apologizing to her. At first she was quiet, but then she was waving nurses who were trying to put IVs in her arms away and slowly moving to his bed.

With the help of his dad, Dallas was holding the male to her chest, a hand moving through his hair. They fought a lot down there, but now that they were safe they seemed better. “Shut it shorty. Look I’m fine, you’re fine. Just some scars.” 

Jayden nodded his head, though couldn’t stop the tears. 

Yeah they both have scars. Dallas has scars littered on her body, and Jayden has them filling the space in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> OCs belong to :
> 
> Jayden / the Portmans - me 
> 
> Dallas - Tobias


End file.
